This Is Where It Ends
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: [Prompt fill for AmethystB] This is supposed to be where it ends, but maybe this is just the beginning. Audrey/Nathan, Audrey/Nathan/Duke


**Haven: This Is Where It Ends**

* * *

><p>CELINE: This is where it ends.<p>

JESSE: What are you talking about?

CELINE: This is how people start breaking up.

_Before Midnight_

Prompt fill for **AmethystB** who requested: Nathan/Audrey, "Now, where were we?" But of course my mind wants to add Duke into the mix, so here you go! It's not my best work, but I hope it makes sense.

The conversation between Jesse and Celine above comes from the 2013 film _Before Midnight_, which just received an Academy Award nomination for Best Adapted Screenplay. It is a follow up to its predecessors _Before Sunrise _and _Before Sunset_, starring Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy and directed by Richard Linklater.

* * *

><p>"I think we're gonna need a bigger bed," Duke announces as Audrey squirms between him and Nathan, trying to get comfortable.<p>

"Or maybe Duke needs shorter legs," Nathan says, glancing above Audrey and meeting the other man's dark eyes.

"Hardy har."

"We've always been able to make this work," Audrey reminds them. "Besides, I'm not sure how a bigger bed will fit through my doorway."

"Next time we're going to the Rouge," Duke states. "I'd prefer to sleep in my own bed."

"Always in the raw," Nathan comments, a flicker of a smile playing on his lips.

"My specialty," Duke says, grinning proudly. "Thou shalt always flaunt their best features."

"And what if I like _all_ of your features?" Audrey questions playfully, caressing Duke's cheek with her fingertips.

In a silent, sweeping motion, Duke pulls Audrey toward him, surprising her when he starts kissing her passionately. Perched above him, the kiss continues as Nathan watches in fascination.

"That was… not what I was expecting," Audrey says breathlessly once they break apart for oxygen.

"You know me," Duke quips. "Full of surprises."

He reaches toward Nathan, running one of his hands through the other man's disheveled brown hair.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," Duke tells him.

"I know you haven't," Nathan replies.

Audrey shifts, finding a comfortable position on Duke's chest, her cheek flush against his skin. In this position, she can hear his heartbeat, strong and steady.

She takes in a deep, content breath, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as Duke turns his head toward Nathan, gazing into the man's expectant eyes.

If Nathan concentrates hard enough, he can almost feel the phantom whisper of Duke's kiss, the intoxicating smell of bourbon flaring through his nostrils.

Despite not being able to feel Duke's kisses and caresses, Nathan still responds to Duke's actions. He's able to compensate in other ways, focusing on the intensity of Duke's eyes, the overwhelming aroma of bourbon on Duke's breath, the guttural moan of Duke's voice grating against his ear.

There are other ways to enjoy pleasure with Duke.

Even in the shower.

Once the two men break apart, Nathan leans in even closer to Duke, whispering something against the shell of his ear.

Responding almost instantly, Duke grins like the Cheshire cat.

"Did I ever tell you that I like the way you think, Nate?" Duke asks.

Nathan purses his lips together, pretending to contemplate the pirate's question. "On a few occasions."

"Well, this is one of them."

Duke's calloused fingers brush gently across Audrey's back, almost drawing a line down her spine.

"Audrey… sweetheart…" he murmurs into Audrey's hair.

She stirs at the sound of her name. Eyes fluttering open, she meets Duke's gaze.

"What is it?" she mumbles, slightly disoriented.

Why did Duke's chest have to be so warm and comfortable?

"Nathan wants to watch us have sex," Duke states simply as if it's the most logical statement in the world.

Although this _is _Haven after all.

Now more alert, she shifts her gaze toward Nathan.

"That's a kinky request, Wuornos," Audrey replies, glancing between the two men.

"Duke's not the only one full of surprises." His monotone voice nearly betrays his subtle attempt at humor.

Twisting a curl of Audrey's hair around his finger, Duke whispers her name.

Barely audible.

Seductive. Low.

Full of love.

"Audrey."

Their kiss begins much like it had before, slow and passionate, but eventually the rhythm quickens as their bodies start to move together.

Prying her lips away from Duke's, she buries her face in the crook of his neck, trying to concentrate on the pulsating sensations of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Breathe, Audrey," Duke reminds her, lips against the shell of her ear, as they continue to move together in flawless synchronicity.

Nathan watches quietly, lost in his reverie of sated satisfaction.

Much later, after her and Duke have finished, she squishes herself between her two boys once more and shares a long kiss with Nathan.

"This was worth it," Duke comments quietly. "Thank you for making my last night here a night to remember."

Nathan wraps a protective arm around Audrey's waist and presses a gentle kiss against the back of her neck as her gaze flickers to Duke.

"You don't have to leave us," Audrey says.

"I'll be back," Duke promises, running his fingers along Nathan's arm. "The Cape Rouge and I will be back in one piece."

"Every day you're gone will be a day too many," Nathan tells him.

The amount of love and trust that has blossomed between the two over the past few months still amazes them both.

"I know," he replies. "But I _will _come back."

* * *

><p>Several months later, he does return.<p>

Not much is different about the two people he loves.

The two he had to leave behind.

Save for one major reveal.

"Duke, I'm pregnant."

He blanches, saying nothing at first as his eyes drift towards Audrey's stomach. She hasn't started showing yet, but the weight of the matter hits Duke hard.

Somehow he already knows the baby is his.

"Duke, say something," Audrey pleads, bottom lip quivering with a peculiar vulnerability he's rarely seen.

"We only found out a few weeks ago," Nathan supplies, reaching for Audrey's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"You're pregnant… with… with my…" He can't even finish the sentence.

"Yes," Audrey whispers, a tear falling down her cheek as she observes Duke's horror-stricken face.

"Duke, we-…" Nathan begins.

"Don't, Nate," he interrupts. "Please… just… don't, okay? This is not the news I wanted to come home to."

"But I wanted you guys to-…"

"I don't regret what Audrey and I did or what the three of us have done or what you and I have done, Nathan," Duke replies. "I just… I need some time to think about this."

He turns, starting to walk off. Nathan and Audrey follow him until, suddenly, Duke spins around.

"Alone," he intones.

The two police officers exchange worried glances with one another.

This is where it ends.

* * *

><p>Sheets of rain pelt down hard against the windows as Audrey sits inside the nursery her and Nathan had created at his house several months before.<p>

Sitting by the windowsill, mesmerized by the droplets of rain, she hums a soft melody to the crying infant in her arms.

Only a few months old, little Alexandra Prudence has the dark eyes and hair of her father, but already exudes a personality similar to her mother. The shape of her face also matches that of her mother.

When the infant's cries do not taper down, Audrey stops humming.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?"

As soon as the baby starts to nurse, Audrey starts humming again and singing quietly.

"Hush, little Lexie, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird…"

Once Alexandra finishes nursing, Audrey waits until she finally falls asleep. Kissing her daughter's forehead, she places the sleeping baby back inside the crib.

"Goodnight, sweet girl," Audrey whispers fondly.

The exhausted mother returns to bed next to a half-awake Nathan. His arm snakes around her waist as he pulls her closer to him.

"Now," he whispers sleepily against the shell of her ear, "where were we?"

Audrey sighs heavily. "Not now. I'm tired. I need sleep. We both do."

"I don't disagree," Nathan admits. "But when was the last time we-…"

"I don't even want to think about that," Audrey tells him. "Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

But just as Audrey starts to drift off, safe and warm in Nathan's secure embrace, there's a loud knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Audrey wonders aloud.

"If they're selling Girl Scout cookies, tell them to come back later because I want the Thin Mints," Nathan mumbles nonsensically.

"No one would be selling Girl Scout cookies at this hour," Audrey murmurs, disentangling herself from Nathan's embrace. "Go back to sleep, Nathan."

Walking barefoot down the long stretch of hallway, she finally reaches the front door. Not wanting to take any chances, she looks through the peep hole first.

Then opens the door.

Duke, soaking wet from the pouring rain, stands in front of her.

Before Audrey can speak, words of apology and regret tumble from Duke's mouth.

"Audrey… Listen, you have every right to shut this door on me and never speak to me again. But first… let me explain. What I did all of those months ago… It was stupid and I regret it and I should have never walked away from you or Nathan… or our baby. I realize that now. I realize I reacted selfishly and stupidly and I was so overwhelmed that I just…" his voice trails off. "But that's not me anymore. And I really want a second chance."

Studying the sincerity on his face, Audrey opens the door a little wider and Duke steps inside.

All isn't forgiven right away. They still have a long way to go.

Wounds will be healed in due time.

This is supposed to be where it ends.

But really, this is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


End file.
